The cardiovascular (C-V) system is one of the organ systems most affected by the aging process. Significant differences in C-V morbidity and mortality occur by race and gender that influence longevity. The proposed research involves a biracial (black-white) population that has been followed for C-V risk factors and lifestyles in the Bogalusa Heart Study over the past 25 years. The specific aim of the research is to characterize traits (intrinsic aging vs. The risk factor burden) in a population reaching middle age that influence the subclinical C-V disease process in normal aging. The extensive data base collected since childhood provides information related to silent underlying C-V disease and aging. The study cohort includes 1,200 individuals born between 1959 and 1969, who were examined at least four times since childhood. The cohort will be examined for: 1) C-V risk factor variables comprising obesity measures, blood pressure, lipids, lipoproteins, apoliproproteins, homocysteine, glucose, insulin, fibrinogen, plasminogen activator inhibitor 1, intercellular adhesion molecules -1, C-reactive protein, lipid peroxides and microalbuminuria; 2) lifestyle and psychosocial variables such as tobacco and alcohol use, physical activity, diet, and life change events; 3) subclinical changes of the heart and vasculature (outcome variables) observed by echo-Doppler measurements of cardiac-carotid structure and function and brachial and radial artery compliance; and 4) selected longevity-associated allele markers, like apoE. These variables (except for the allele markers) will be measured at two points in time, with a 3-year interval. In addition, a family history of longevity and health history information on study subjects and their parents and grandparents will be obtained to evaluate familial risk characteristics of the cohort. The proposed studies will provide insights into the interaction of normal aging and predisposing factors that influence the subclinical C-V disease process in a black-white population reaching middle age. Understanding the evolution of C-V risk in normal aging can lead to more rational programs for successful aging and longevity and C-V disease prevention.